


what if we left today

by loveis4hwalls



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Forbidden Love?, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, rich boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveis4hwalls/pseuds/loveis4hwalls
Summary: Hyungwon would love to be the one sitting in front of Minhyuk and laughing with him.





	what if we left today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Changkyunnnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changkyunnnie/gifts).



> hop hop this is a very short drabble for my queen of hyunghyuk. it's the first time i wrote something so short but it was pretty cool!! criticism is welcome (and also ship hyunghyuk thanks)

Hyungwon's glance shifted from his glass of wine to the restaurant for the fifth time in a minute. A sigh escaped his lips, fogging up the tinted glass that was separating him from an army of rich, fancy, and dressed up customers eating whatever costed the most on the menu. The window was tinted enough that only someone who was actively looking for him would distinguish his silhouette, just as Minhyuk was doing as he listened to the girl's gleeful chatter. It was his fifth set up date of the year, and it was only April. It seemed his parents were serious about finding him a fiancée. They had told Minhyuk it was solely for business reasons, but they both knew it wasn't the complete truth. It might have had to do with the day they had walked in on them embracing each other in Minhyuk's room. They weren't stupid. They knew it wasn't just a hug friends share to show absolutely platonic affection. So they sought to eradicate the possibility of their son disappointing them. Sinning. Loving a man.

Whatever French wine this was, it tasted sour and bitter. An accurate representation of Hyungwon's current mood, so he kept on sipping it slowly, eyes anchored in Minhyuk's ethereal features. If his parents had known his dates happened at the Chae restaurant, they would have tackled the organization themselves, instead of letting their son plan everything in an attempt to feign a sense a freedom. But they didn't know. They probably weren't even aware Hyungwon came from an equally wealthy family, behind a chain of luxurious restaurants well-liked by celebrities and politicians. That was an advantage. That way, Hyungwon could stay in his little secret room, behind the tinted glass, and observe Minhyuk talking to girls he had no interest into. And when he would put an abrupt stop to the dinner for some stupid, made up reason, Minhyuk could join him there, keep him company a little longer, without his parents suspecting a thing.

Obviously it wasn't the love story Hyungwon had dreamed of living. But it was enough as long as it was with Minhyuk. All he wished was that maybe, someday, his parents would learn to accept him the way he was, much like his own did. They didn't care much about whoever he wanted to kiss or marry. As long as he took good care of their business when he would inherit it. They weren't the warmest, nicest parents, but they had never tried to go against his nature. They had never set him up for dates with young heiresses.

Hyungwon's watch ticked; 9:30. The time they had fixed to put an end to that masquerade. Minhyuk gave him a quick glance, before forcing a smile and putting his hand on the girl's. A shame he couldn't hear, only watch. It was probably something about how he didn't deserve her, or maybe he fed her some futilities about how she should marry someone she truly loves. Whatever it was, it had worked perfectly, because she was already up and leaving. Good riddance. Nothing against her.

Minhyuk indicated to a waiter he was done and walked away from the table. (Of course he didn't have to pay. That was on the house.) When he disappeared into the kitchen, Hyungwon let his frown melt off his face, his heart beating in his clammy palms. He had waited for this moment all night. All week, even. In less than a minute, the love of his life would open the door, run in his arms, and they would forget all the reasons they couldn't be together. That was enough. Those moments were short, no more than half an hour, but Hyungwon didn't need more to prove to his lover he was the only one in his eyes. 

The door creaked open, and a crown of black hair popped up from the corridor, followed by a smile Hyungwon couldn't get enough of. He put his glass down on the bedside table, spilling a bit of wine on the marble floor, but he couldn't care less. It only took Minhyuk three steps to throw himself into Hyungwon's arms, his hands gripping strands of his hair. Finally. With him in his arms, Hyungwon knew; there was nothing that could separate them, nobody, not even some homophobic multi-millionaires. He planted a kiss on Minhyuk's jaw, sliding off to his collarbone with every moan, his fingers hungrily unbuttoning his silk shirt. Their breaths meddled in the air, and the glass separating them from the restaurant had fogged up completely, barely able to take their body heat. Because Minhyuk set fire to Hyungwon's entire being, and he loved it. He wanted more of it, so much more.

He chuckled gently, and Minhyuk asked him what was so funny, his nose snuggled in the crook of his neck. Hyungwon dug his fingers into the fabric of his blouse and pulled him closer, breath ragged and hot. "Would you want to run away together?"


End file.
